psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Are The "Psycho" videos fake or real?
There has been several speculation between subscribers to Jesse Ridgway's channel McJuggerNuggets as to whether the''' Psycho Series''' is real or it's all an act for money. While no doubt the destroying is nothing fake or computerized, there are several clues as to whether the series is real or fake. Here, these are divided into various aspects. Monetary issues *'Fake:' According to his Socialblade info, he makes approximately $7,000-$112,000 per month and $84,000-$1,300,000 per year, meaning that Jesse could easily replace his destroyed belongings, move out of the house and even make a living off of YouTube without having to work. *'Real:' On the other hand, Jesse has stated in a Q&A that Socialblade stats aren't accurate or even precise, as YouTube revenue takes into account a lot of things. For one, they're tracking not only views of an advertisement (which excludes users with Adblock and similar browser extensions), but how much the advertiser pays for the advertisement. In addition, some of Jesse's videos have copyrighted music and therefore are not monetized, but his most popular videos (the Psycho Series and the vlogs) are. As per the contract with YouTube, Jesse has not revealed how much he actually earns, but he has revealed that YouTube only began paying him in February and that he'd rather pay his college debt of $70,000 first before spending money on anything else; combining this with Socialblade's lower bound of $7,000 per month, this implies that he has received only $21,000 as of May, not enough to pay the debt. In addition, his channel has grown considerably during the time, ranging from 500,000 subscribers and 3 videos in a week in Psycho Dad Shatters Youtube Play Button to 1,000,000 subscribers and daily videos (sometimes with more than 1 video per day) in Psycho Dad Reacts to One Million Juggies. Value of destroyed belongings *'Fake:' In Psycho Dad Crashes WoW LAN Party the laptops used by everyone are all cheap, quite easily replaced models and even archaic models. Therefore, they have very little chance of actually handling the particles and graphics of a WoW raid even on low, at acceptable frame rates. However, it is implied that Jesse, Mark and Corn specifically brought low-end laptops as they knew in advance that Jeffrey Sr. could destroy them. In Psycho Dad Flattens Gaming Lair, Jeffrey's laptop could be seen as one of the seemingly destroyed laptops at the LAN party. *'Real:' Some of the destroyed belongings are fairly expensive and/or irreplaceable, such as the Silver Play Button in Psycho Dad Shatters Youtube Play Button and various trophies in both Psycho Dad Grills Wii U and JESSE SMASHES TROPHIES! (Broken Lens Revenge). If this was all staged then there would be no reason for the dad to agree with his son destroying something so valuable and rewarding. The same argument also applies to objects that do not belong to the Ridgways, such as the laptops in Psycho Dad Crashes WoW LAN Party and the RV (not destroyed, but stolen, making the act illegal) in Psycho Dad Reacts to One Million Juggies. It would be very unlikely and unnecessary for his friends to agree on letting Jesse's Dad destroy their laptops but flipping over their table, even if Jesse promised both of them new laptops (which he couldn't as per the monetary issues discussed previously). Continuity *'Fake:' #In "Psycho Dad Destroys Xbox" Jeffrey claims that Jesse has been playing the Xbox for several hours. however when watching Jesse play, he's on the opening sequence of Skyrim. #In Psycho Dad Crashes WoW LAN Party, Jesse, Mark and Corn are able to apparently raid in an MMORPG, all three, without the use of a mouse. The WoW raid, while truthfully an easy raid, does require a mouse at least to raid efficiently. One wonders how a whole organised LAN party did not bring any mouses. #In Psycho Kid Gets Arrested, the cop only has handcuffs, and not a correct police belt, firearm, badge, and/or outfit. Many judge this as the fakest video of the series yet. Also, the cop arrives in the nick of time as if he was at the store when he got the call from the woman in the background. Also, unlike an actual police officer, he doesn't tell Jesse his rights when arresting him. If the video is slowed down to 0.25 speed at around 3:49, Jesse doesn't have handcuffs on. An hour or so later, Voros Plumbing (the name of the store) calls themselves famous. However, if it was a real incident, then Voros Plumbing would never do such an act. This act also does not affect the relationship between Jesse and Juliette. Jesse has also not refuted, debunked, or explained anything about the officer's quick arrival, behavior, or uniform in the update video; he merely apologies for the actions in the video, similar to Psycho Family Apology. In the video SCARED STRAIGHT, Jesse's mother tells him it was a prank set up by his father and Jeffrey and that the cop was his father's friend. Jesse also explains he wasn't actually taken in a police car or into a police station. However, this contradicts with a Tweet on the day he got "arrested", saying he got out of the police station. Some viewers could view this as simply a way to counter the criticism of the video's authenticity. However, in Scared Straight, Mrs. Ridgway confirms the cop was indeed fake, but he was hired by Mr. Ridgway to scare Jesse into being respectful. #In Welcome to Eagle's Landing, which was uploaded on April 2, 2015, Jesse claims that after his First generation Mitsubishi Montero (2000-2004) got smashed in Psycho Dad Wrecks Car that he purchased an Eighth generation Toyota Corolla (E110) replacing his older vehicle. However, in Psycho Dad Wrecks Car, you could see the Toyota in the background of the several vehicles in the lot at 0:09 - 0:10 mark. The vehicle could also be seen in "Everyday Situations" 07: Stuck, which was uploaded on January 28, 2014, a year and 1/3rd from April 2, 2015. This could possibly also mean that the Ridgways somehow got the Mitsubishi for a cheap price for the purpose of Psycho Dad Wrecks Car. *'Real:' #Jeffrey never actually states that Jesse had been playing Skyrim, and it is likely that Jesse played another game for the hours before Skyrim. This is possibly backed by Jeffrey even mumbling about "Skyrim, you kidding me?" as if Jesse had just started. #During the Eagles Landing arc, various neighbors and friends of Jesse (Mark, Corn, Buzz, Juliette, Mr. H and Uncle Larry) all claim that they know Jesse's situation with his father and believe Jesse when he states that he has been really kicked out of the house. If the series was fake, some of them would likely act completely differently, and any traces of acting would be clearly visible. In addition, Jesse didn't livestream during this time of his life, even though he could have benefited off it as he has his Twitch partnership. Other *'Fake:' #The fact that Jeffrey somehow is able to record the Psycho Dad videos at the right moment as if it's a script and that the dad is ALWAYS destroying Jesse's stuff for mostly stupid reasons (being some of Jesse's most valuable and expensive equipment) sounds very sceptical. #Jesse acts completely different in his Psycho videos and videos of his that aren't part of the Psycho Dad series. In the Psycho videos, he seems to have some traits of autism and revealed in "Psycho Dad Pounds Nintendo DS", Jesse has no real interest in adventure and would much rather play his video games and fool around filming despite being able to do so at home anytime. When not making a Psycho Dad series he seems to act more mature in lots of ways. *'Real:' #Some of the incidents are quite predictable even by outsiders (YouTube commenters have predicted both Psycho Dad Grills Wii U and Psycho Dad Flattens Gaming Lair), and the Ridgways, knowing the tension between each other, could notice when an incident occurs. In addition, some videos were deliberately filmed with some knowledge as to what will happen, such as Psycho Brother Clips Head, Psycho Kid's Halloween Bloodbath and Psycho Brother's Frozen Lockout; though, some might consider this to be direct evidence that they're fake. #Jesse has stated in a Q&A that he has Bipolar Disorder, takes medications and goes to a therapist (which he also mentions in Psycho Kid Torches Christmas Tree). In addition, in videos such as Psycho Family Apology, he can be seen going from calm and polite to angry and shouting. #Although in "Psycho Dad Raids Stream", Jesse gets his Livestream Television destroyed, which could be fake, but his father interrupts it mid-way. There is no physical evidence that this would be fake, despite the fact that Jesse's brother suppposedly started recording as the father was about to confront Jesse. It was also a surprise to the viewers who were watching the stream, as Jesse wasn't in the stream for a good few minutes, with one of them writing "no way this is fake. I always thought psycho videos were fake but im convinced theyre real now". Videos * Fake: # There's a YouTuber named Is it real?, which made a video where his explaning that McJuggerNuggets videos are fake. So what do you think? Are the Psycho videos real? Are they fake? Let us know in the poll below! Real or fake? Real! Fake! Category:Browse